Risks
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: This takes place during and after the Grande Road race. Naruko has just crashed, but isn't ok. What has happened to him, and will he be ok? If he isn't how will the team react as being the reason it happened? No parings. One-shot unless demand for more updates. All characters on team are in this.


**AN: Hey guys, I back. Well I was never gone but whatever. I decided because I have my Fairy tail fanfic going that I would do some one-shots and other series on other animes. This one is Yowamushi Pedal! I just got into this anime and I love it. What made me sad was when I wanted to read fanfiction about it there was barely anything I liked. It was either too short or it wasn't what I wanted. I really only read things with my favorite character which in this anime is Naruko.**

 **I thought I would make this one-shot and see what people thought to see if I should make more. I hope you like. I try to put as much effect as possible so it should be good, at least.**

 **Quote for story:**

 **Never give up. Not now, not tomorrow, and not ever.**

 **If you give up you'll get nowhere in life.**

 **But it preserve and keep trying,**

 **you could a** **chieve your objectives**

 **and to win against all the odds.**

 **-By me! SkillzR3solve89**

 _Risking it all_

No one's POV

 _Paranoia is in bloom,  
The PR transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down  
And hope that we will never see the truth around_

 _He's so fast! He got us to catch up to Hakone Academy!_ They all thought in different ways

All were amazed at Naruko, yet all were worried and some feeling guilty. They had just caught up to Hakone Academy and were about neck and neck. Now all they needed to do was make sure they stayed together and beat them, right? Well they were wrong, and they will feel guilty for it.

Naruko started to slow down, lose energy. He started to separate from the group as his friends watched in horror and the other team in confusion. He was so tried he had to stop moving his legs, and even let go of the handle on his red bike.

His bike started turning towards the grass area because of the new shift of weight. He sat limply as his teammates couldn't do anything. As Naruko started to come closer all he did was smile. Acting as if he didn't know he was going to crash and was still riding to the finish line with his team.

He closed his eyes silently telling his friends to keep going and to win even though he, and the other two 3-years would be with them. Then it happened, he crashed.

Onoda's POV

We watched as Naruko started to go behind us. There is nothing we can do to stop him. He did everything, risked everything so we would try to win. He gave us the chance to win. I still feel as if we let him down. He wanted to end this race together, but now he can't just so we could try to win. He is so far behind but I make myself able to see him. To see if he will be ok.

He stops peddling and soon after his hand lets go of his handle. He is going to crash! Should we go back? HE wanted us to win this race, but what if he gets hurt? I would believe we should go back because a life is better than a race, but Naruko would beg to differ.

And then it happens as if in slow motion. His bike tire hits the dirt and he flies off. His bike comes tumbling down on the grass. His body hits the ground with a thud rolling a few feet. But what made his team worry the most was the crack they heard when he hit the ground. They had all froze at that sound, even some of the members of Hokone flinched.

As they all decided mentally that they would stop and help there friend, he had done something to stop them from doing it. He had raised his hand in the air and make the motion like he was pushing and urging them to continue and to win the race.

Now they definitely had to win the race, for all the members of their team that had used up their energy for them to win. And Naruko who risked his health so that they caught up to Hakone. They all turned around with determined faces. They had to win now, if they didn't they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves.

And with that they were off going as fast as they could so they could win not knowing what really had happened to the person they left behind.

Naruko's POV

As I started tumbling on the ground I knew I had one thing left to do before anything else. I had to reassure my team that I was fine so they would continue. If I didn't do that they would become too worried about me and my health and stop to make sure I was ok. To tell the truth I don't care about my health. I care that we win this race because of all the effort, hard work, and risks we put into this. After that, then I can worry about my health.

I raise my hand in the air, and make a pushing motion as if to tell them to go and win. As I hear the bikes go away I drop my hand down to my side. I feel numb yet not the good kind. The kind of numb that means that you hurt so much that you can't feel any of it. That, is what I feel.

I can't see anything, all I do is hear people talking around me. Some saying, "Is he ok?" others saying, "Someone call an ambulance, he is bleeding."

I'm bleeding? I'm too tired to move my body anymore and I feel myself start to go into an unconscious state. I want to fight back, stay conscious but I've used my energy and can't. The voices seem to fade away as they were leaving. I give in letting the darkness take me, and I feel relief. I can finally rest.

Onoda's POV

 _Another promise, another seed  
Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed  
And all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_

I see the finish line. It's right there, me and Manami are neck and neck. And then it happens. We pass, the race is over. Wait, who one? Was it our team or Hakone? I turn to see Makishima and Imaizumi coming towards me, smiles on there faces. So we won. _We won._

I run over and join them, laughing and being so free. We won for our team, and our school. The feeling is almost overwhelming but amazing. We are ushered to the place were they present the trophies. The great feeling of happiness flows all throughout my body as we are waiting.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Where are Tadokoro, Kinjou, and Naruko. I turn to Makishima and Imaizumi to see that they have realized as well that they aren't here with us. They call us onto the stage to receive our award but none of us move. Why would we? All of us gave it our all, and we should, no need to get this together.

I go up and explain this to the man who had called us and he said that he would give the other awards out, but that we need to go up after he is done so he can give them their award. I nodded and went and told Makishima and Imaizumi. While watching him start Tadokoro had come up to us. We told him everything and he became as happy as us.

He noticed that we were all distracted and asked why. I explained how we were now only waiting for Kinjou and Naruko, because they had yet to come. As soon as I finished someone started to honk there horn. We turned to see Kinjou get out of the car, and everyone including me, were running towards him.

Makishima told him what I told Tadokoro but now that Naruko wasn't here. We went back to the ceremony, and waited. We watched as everyone got their awards and trophies, as we waited for Naruko to come. Finally the man called us up and we had no choice but to get it without him. We still smiled for the cameras, got on the platform together and got our trophy, but it felt as if our team wasn't full. Are team isn't full without all of its members. Tadokoro, Kinjou, Makishima, Imaizumi, me, and Naruko.

As they got off the platform with the trophy and flowers their faces turned into sad, grim faces. People were leaving because the race and ceremony was done and didn't notice. Some people from the other teams they raced did notice it but because they were selfish and mad that they didn't win they dismissed it to deal with their own problems.

 _They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

Suddenly some of Onoda's friends were running towards them as if was live or death. When they got to them they had to rest before they spoke.(Idk their names ok) The one with the brown hair went up to them, having a serious face, which surprised them. What had happened to make her so serious? Then she spoke,

"Do you guys remember when you were racing with Naruko-san and he had crash, but still wanted you to win?" she asked looking at the two first-years and the second-year.

"Yes we remembered, what about it?" Imaizumi said worry filling his voice

"Well" she gulped "After all of you left he had passed out. Because he ran out of strength and people got worried so they call the emergency people. When they got him and started to look him over they found that he had cracked part of his skull, causing blood to run down his face. He is at the hospital now and they are still checking him over for brain damage, etc." she finished

They all felt a shiffer up there spines. They had felt weird about were Naruko and worried and that had just clarified that they were right about being worried. They had won because of what Naruko and the others did, they got the trophy while Naruko was and still is at the hospital. They all felt guilty, he was one of the big reasons they won and he got hurt just so they could win.

Onoda, not wanting to have anyone drown themselves in guilt spoke up saying, "Lets go to the hospital and check to see if he is ok before we feel guilty, ok?"

They all did some kind of movement to show they understood weather it be a nod, a hmph, or a turn.

They all drove off to the hospital in silence, that could only be cut by Inuyasha's tessaiga. (lol inside joke if you know the anime and yes I did search the spelling so it's right) Once they got there they were told that he was still getting checked and that they would have to wait. They all sat in the waiting room in silence just thinking about what had happened today.

After what felt like hours the doctor came out with his clipboard in hand.

"Are, you all here for Naruko Shoukichi?" he asked glancing at all of the faces

"Ya, he is our friend and we are very worried about him. Is he ok?" Imaizumi asked trying not to overwhelm the doctor with the many other questions he had in mind

 _Interchanging mind control  
Come, let the revolution take its toll  
If you could flick the switch and open your third eye  
You'd see that we should never be afraid to die_

"Well...if your asking if he is ok like he isn't going to die, then yes. But, he has a bit of brain damage which might cause memory loss. He also has things like broken bones, etc." the doctor said looking through his notes.

"Is this good compared to what you thought at first?" Kinjou asked

"Yes it is. I thought it might be a lot worse but he is strong and pulled through."

"Are we allowed to see him?" Makishima asked anxiety

"Yes you are. I believe he is awake. But, if he doesn't remember you please don't stress him out and try to make him remember. Give him time. There is a likely chance he will get his memories back, we just don't know when."

The doctor then directed them to the room Naruko was staying in. They all made sure to prepare themselves mentally before they weren't in just in case. The doctor told them to call him if something happened. When he went away, they all just stood there for a minute, thinking. Then they opened the door to see him.

When they opened the door what they saw almost made them want to forget what they saw and pretend it wasn't real. Naruko laid there, covering in bandages, almost head to toe. He had many cords attaching to several parts of his body. Some were beeping others weren't. What made them the most sad and guilty was the pained look on his face, even though he was sleeping. They all wished that they were in his place for them.

After everyone got settled Naruko moved a bit because of the noises. They all froze to see what would happen next. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright light and looked around. He saw all of these people. Why were they? He thought guessing that they were, _are_ his friends.

"Umm...are, are you guys my friends?" he asked a little shy

"Yes, yes were are. Do you remember who we are?" Tadokoro asked hopefully

"I'm sorry but I don't remember any of you." Naruko said in a sad tone lowering his head

"Hey, don't be sad. If you want we can remind you and try to bring up memories!" Onoda said watching for Naruko's response

"I would really like that!" he said with a smile

They started talking about how each of them meet, what he acted like, and finally the competition that lead to this happening.

"Wait so I was in the race, right?" Naruko asked

"Yes you were." Onoda replied

"Then, how did I end up in the hospital?"

It went dead silent. No one made an effort to respond to his question. After about a minute Imaizumi was about to tell him, when the door barged opened. In came the doctor with his clip board.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you guys have to leave. Visiting hours are now over. You can come back in the morning though."

"Alright guys lets go. See you tomorrow Naruko!" Onoda said

They all said they goodbyes, waving to him as they left. He had been smiling all night, learning about himself and all his friends. It's as if your future self came back and told you what has happened. All the members of the team felt much better making him so happy, but all were still worried for him. I mean who wouldn't be?

 _Rise up and take the power back  
It's time the fat cats had a heart attack  
You know that their time's coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

Naruko's POV

I can't believe I do those things, I'm pretty cool! And their my friends, their all so cool and funny. I feel very lucky to have them as friends. As they tell me all this stuff I'm happy, don't get me wrong but when I'm smiling, it isn't real. I try to be my old self for them. Someone who smiles a lot, is very energetic, and doesn't give up.

They buy my fake smiling and leave saying that they will be back tomorrow. I'm excited, but not happy. These are people I don't know that are telling me memories that I can't remember saying I'm their friend. But, I feel uncomfortable and like I don't belong. This Naruko Shoukichi they keep talking isn't me. That's the old me, now I've changed and I'm not going to change to be exactly like the old me just for them.

I feel kind of selfish but what am I supposed to think when the doctor told me he found out that I will **never** get the memories that they keep telling me about back. I want to start _a new me_ and if that means I have to leave my old friends then so be it.

The doctor also said that I can leave tomorrow if I would like because the already checked me over and the only other thing that happened to me was I got a broken leg. I'm planning to leave before they come because I fear if they find out I am leaving to start another life, they will try to stop me and beg me too stay. If they do that I don't think I will be able to say no.

I have made y decision. _I'm leaving and starting another life. A new life._

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

Time-skip to next day

Third Person POV

We all meet up at the school before heading off to the hospital to see Naruko again. All were talking about a bad feeling they have been having, enough to make it so they couldn't sleep last night. None of us know why we are feeling like this, so we just assume it is just a stomach ache or something.

Once we get to the hospital we head for the counter and ask the nurse there if we can visit Naruko Shoukichi in room 76. When we ask her face turns from a normal, carefree face to a confused one. We ask why and if something has happened to him. She shakes her head, telling us that he left early this morning.

He left? Why isn't he still here recovering? Why would he want to leave? All of these questions run through our minds. Then we see the doctor from yesterday come by looking at his clip board.

"Hey!" Onoda yells getting his attention, "Why has Naruko left, doesn't he still need to recover?"

The doctor sighs, coming towards us.

"He was well enough that we gave him the decsion if he wanted to leave and he did. The only thing other than the memory damage was a broken leg so we let him go." he explained

"Well why didn't you tell us!?" yelled Imaizumi

"He didn't want me to tell you. I have work to do, but he did want me to give you all this letter." taking out the letter he handed it to them. "Goodbye"

The doctor walked away and they all looked at the letter. _To: Team From: Naruko Shoukichi_

They left the hospital and went back to the school, not daring to open the letter. Once they got there they looked at the letter. Their stomachs getting the aching feeling like last night but much worse. Now they new that isn't wasn't nothing. That it was something big.

Kinjou grabbed the letter, slowly yet precisely opening it. Inside was a piece of lined notebook paper neatly folded. You could see that the whole page was covered in words through the back. He started to unfold it with shaking hands. Why was he so worried, you might ask. Well knowing Naruko it was something bad, and not the good kind. The kind that could change your life forever.

Tadokoro seeing this grabbed the letter and started to read it out loud.

 _They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

Dear Team,

I want to start this letter on a less depressing note. I want to thank you for all you have done for me while I have been in the hospital and before I had lost my memories. Even if I can't remember from all the stories you tell me, I can tell I was a big part of your life as you in mine own. Well now on to the depressing things, yay! Well if you didn't already know, the doctor said they took a closer look at my brain and said that the damage is to much to be able to ever recover my memories ever again. Just thinking that I wouldn't be able to get all those great memories back makes me sad. I know what you might be thinking. Why did you leave without us, we could make new ones and relive from those memories. As good as that sounds I don't want really want. Now don't take it personalty, but I realized when lying in that hospital that isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to live in the shadow of the guy you all learned to love and try to be him. Because I'm not him anymore and I myself don't know if I will even be like him. I also left without telling you all because I didn't want to tell you in person. If you want to, you can call me a wimp or scaredy cat, I give you permission. But, if I had faced you I know that I won't have been able to tell you this and proably would still be there with you right now. I mean how would have been able to say no. You would have begged me, saying that you would do anything (at least that is what I thought) and I would have said I would stay their with you all. I want to, and am planning to go out into the world start a new life, a new me. I hope I am not being too selfish but I want to become a new me without having to act like the old me. I hope you understand and maybe we can all meet up some time soon!

Sincerely,

Naruko Shoukichi

After they read that they didn't know what to think, or do. I mean your friend left you without out saying goodbye, only leaving a letter saying they want to start a new life. How would you feel? After a while Makishima spoke up saying,

"Hey you guys, I think we should respect his decision of wanting to start a new life and live our own. He said he would visit up hopefully soon so lets all look forward to that day. Alright?"

All nodded saying, "Alright!"

Time-skip (5 years)

It's been 5 years now and it is now 2013 (idk why I choose that year). All of the members of te team have graduated and are now working adults. They still kept in touch with each other, yes. But isn't wasn't the same after what had happened with Naruko. They still biked but they weren't as into it because it was the thing that caused it all. One dumb bike ruined all they had.

Naruko hasn't fulfilled his promise of coming and hanging out. They all waited but as they years went on they started to lose hope. Now all it is, is a distant dream in the back of their memories. Did Naruko forget? Did he not want to see them? Was he too busy? They started to ignore those questions to keep up with their own busy lives.

One day they all got the same message from a very familiar person.

 **To: Team**

 **Hey, I fainally have time on my hands. If you do meet me in a hour at the mall.**

 **From: Naruko Shoukichi**

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, he, hey_

As each of them saw this message they didn't know to think that it was real or not. What would you think in that kind of situation? Would you go to where they said or ignore?

They called each other to make sure they weren't imaging it and decided that they would go to the mall and see if it really was him. They all meet up in front of the mall, as said on the message. As they waited they started to think that this was some sick joke someone did, and if it was they would beat up that person.

After about a half an hour of waiting they started to say goodbye saying that they believe it is a joke and that this is a sick one indeed. As they started walking towards their cars a green mustang with 2 black stripes going up it hit the break hard causing the wheels to speak loudly.

They license plate said Naruko. _Naruko._ They all slowly started to walk towards the car to hear the driver turn it off. Then the driver's door opens and out steps, a guy with red spiky hair wearing and tank top, some skinny jeans, and Jordans (the shoes) with a tattoo of a scorpion. This man looked badass and that man was Naruko.

 _They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

They ran over to him, filled with excitement and hugged him. To them it felt like it has been forever since they had hugged him and it felt good to finally do it after a while. After their long overdue hugs they took a step back to look at him. He did the same.

To him, they hadn't changed other than height, looks, etc. But he had changed into a completely different person. They all looked at each other and it was broken by Naruko's signature smile. Seeing him smile made everyone smile, laugh, and enjoy the moment.

Then he said the words that everyone knew they would remember forever,

" _Guys, I'm home!"  
_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it, it took a while but it was worth the time. I love this show and Naruko. He is a great character. Anyway please review and follow and fav, (because I greedy). Also if you want me to write a fanfiction about an anime you like just tell me so in the commentsThanks bye**

 **\- SkillzR3solve89**


End file.
